Generally, an electronic device, such as a laptop, a personal computer, a server or an automated teller machine (ATM), is equipped with a power supply. The power supply is used for supplying power to the electronic device. The electronic device may be equipped with an additional backup power source for maintaining stability and security of the electronic device. For example, the backup power source allows the ATM to keep working in power failures.